


What is Love?

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Pining, bunssodan, kpop, pinksausage, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: the actor park jihoon and idol park woojin have been best friends since high school. in front of the screen, they're able to hold hands, show affection, and even kiss, but what about behind it?(basically pining with an open ending because i can never write on time, comment if you'd like me to create a second chapter though!)





	What is Love?

  


 

> "Every day, in a movie
> 
> In a book or in a drama, I feel love
> 
> Um- I learn about love
> 
> My heart keeps beating as if it's my own story
> 
> Makes my heart pound and swell with hope
> 
> Um- I want to know so bad."
> 
> “What is Love?”, Twice
> 
>  

* * *

 

The glass vase came crashing down to the carpet the shards now scattered across the floor.

“You are throwing your whole life away!” His mother seethed, pointing a daunting finger at him, “When you come crawling back for help, don’t expect any from us.”

“I couldn’t give a single fuck about our wealth,” Jihoon shot back, “I’m sick of living in a suffocated lifestyle.”

“Y-you will regret everything!”

“I won’t. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that I love him,” Jihoon bravely proclaimed, pulling Woojin closer to him, “And I don’t care about our money or status. Love will always prevail.”

And at that moment, Jihoon boldly grabbed Woojin by the wrists, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The two of them held this position for a few seconds before the director yelled that he was satisfied with it.

**SNAP!**

“Alright, cut! Great job everyone, I’ll see you all again tomorrow!” the voice called.

The lights dimmed, the cameras shut off, signifying that the filming was finally over. Jihoon and his co-actors all cheered in relief. Quickly getting out of character, Jihoon slouched into the dressing chair, the stylist noonas instantly flocking him.

“Great job, Jihoonie!” one of them gushed, “My heart hurt when I saw you stare into the camera!’

Two months ago, Jihoon’s manager had blown up his phone with the frantic message that there was a brand new romantic comedy that was looking for actors and actresses, and the director wanted him to try it out. Jihoon was about to open his mouth and decline, until he found out his beloved sunbae and childhood idol, _Kim Taehyung_ , would be the one directing it. And so he tried out for the main lead, Director Kim liked him, and now they were filming.

The plot was simple enough; Jihoon was playing the role of a cliche popular high school boy (which is ironic, because he was a total loser back in his adolescent days), and Woojin was a rebellious bad boy. It was supposedly meant to be lighthearted and quirky and full of soft-hearted romance, where Jihoon broke free from his filthy rich life and fell in love with Woojin.

“That was awesome, Jihoon!” Soohyang exclaimed, “I could seriously feel all of your emotion in that kiss scene.”

“Thanks Soohyang-sunbaenim,” he replied, giving her a high-five, “For a second there, I thought you were my mom.”

“Awesome job to you too, Woojin,” she smiled, turning to the other boy and giving him a hug, “Man, if I was a viewer, I totally know I would’ve fallen for you.”

“Thanks Soohyang-sunbaenim,” Woojin grinned, “You were great.”

Park Woojin was Jihoon’s best friend. The two of them had started out together in the same perfoming arts high school when Woojin had moved to Masan, and decided to try out the entertainment business. However, Woojin was a little better when it came to singing and dancing, so instead of becoming an actor, he opted out to be an idol singer. Currently in a group of four members called Brand New, Woojin was one of the most popular idols of the new generation.

Jihoon was genuinely surprised when Woojin was there on the first day of filming at the set, sheepishly admitting that he didn’t tell Jihoon that Director Kim had also asked him to join the cast. Jihoon always had Woojin practice his lines with him, but never would’ve thought the two would be working together on set; or even act as lovers. Taehyung had cautiously asked them both about how their roles were supposed to be in love, and after a quick decision, the two of them said they wouldn’t mind.

_“I mean, it’s just acting,” Woojin shrugged, turning back to see Jihoon’s reaction, “So it doesn’t matter, right?”_

_“Yeah,” Jihoon agreed, “It’s all for an act. There won’t be any feelings attached.”_

_“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked them, his brows furrowing in concern, “I just don’t want this to ruin your friendship or future relationships.”_

_“We’ll be fine,” the both of them replied in unison, “We’re just friends.”_

The drama was being filmed smoothly so far. Woojin and Jihoon didn’t take any of the romantic gesture seriously.

Woojin had to sling his arm over Jihoon? No worries.

Jihoon had to stare at Woojin lovingly? No big deal.

Even kissing wasn’t a problem. They’d ignore the electric feeling when their lips touched (both of them thought it was strictly from the excitement of kissing someone), letting their professionalism sink in. Woojin would cup Jihoon’s face, keeping his eyes closed, as Jihoon would pull him in closer, as if he could never get enough of his best friend. They’d later part, keeping the starstruck expression in their eyes, the way lovers would.

It was almost _too_ natural for them.

Jihoon waved goodbye to the other actors who shouted distant compliments, strolling towards the dressing room to pack his bags together.

Nearly everyone had left by now. Taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror, Jihoon _tsked_ at the way his hair got all messed up and fluffy during one of the scenes, frowning as he tried to run his hands through it to untangle.

“What happened to you?”

Jihoon turned around to greet the voice, “I thought all the gel that the hairdresser put would keep my hair in place.”

Speak of the devil; it was Woojin.

“Clearly it didn’t,” Woojin laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Dude, are you balding? I think you have a bald spot.”

“Shut up.”

Woojin got closer to Jihoon, his breath lightly fanning the other’s face as he tried to help entangle his hair. Jihoon finally got a good look at Woojin’s face. He’s never thought about if Woojin was attractive or not, but up close, Jihoon could instantly understand why so many girls swooned over him. With sunkissed melanin, warm brown eyes, and his snaggletooth that peeked out ever so often, it was clear that Park Woojin was attractive.

If Jihoon wasn’t his best friend, he probably would’ve fallen for him too.

“There,” Woojin huffed, wiping his hands on his pants, “Your hair’s back to normal. What type of gel did they use on you, super glue?”

“I wish,” Jihoon joked, lightly punching his shoulder, “Now come on. Are we going to get our weekly fried chicken dinner or what?”

Woojin grinned. “You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon thinks that him and Woojin make a pretty good team.

The two of them made their way to their favorite fried chicken and beer restaurant; the warm aroma already welcoming them in. It was late at night, so most of the general public had gone home besides a few stragglers still inside the shop.

“Oh, you’re back again!” the kind old lady greeted them, shuffling to get them seated, “Good. I was hoping you’d arrive; we made extra chicken for you two!”

They took off their sunglasses and jackets, settling into the booth in the corner; the place that they always chose to sit in. It was secluded enough where they could still talk openly about their lives with each other. After a basket of chicken wings, two beer cans, and dozens of fries, Woojin and Jihoon finally settled in.

“And Daehwi was just _so_ annoying today,” Woojin groaned, reaching into their pile of shared chicken wings, “He acts like I’m interested in him and Baejin’s love life.”

Lee Daehwi was Woojin’s fellow bandmate; Jihoon’s only met him a few times, exchanging a few casual greetings with him. He and Woojin were childhood best friends, and Daehwi was actually venturing into being a producer. He and his boyfriend, Bae Jinyoung, had just came out to the public as a couple. Jinyoung wasn’t in the limelight, being a normal college student, but Daehwi loved him anyways.

Even though Woojin was huffing and complaining about his friend’s new exciting love life, Jihoon knew that he secretly cared deeply for Daehwi, and was glad to see his friend so happy.

Jihoon grabbed a fry off of Woojin’s plate.

“You’ve got to give it to them; they’re really cute together. Besides, they’ve got some guts to come out as a couple; imagine all the backlash they’re facing.”

“I guess,” Woojin shrugged, taking a sip of his drink, “It’s just weird to me. I’ve known Daehwi for over ten years, and I’ve never seen him fall so hard for someone.”

“It’s _love_ , Woojin. It isn’t something you can control.”

Woojin didn’t answer for a while, and the two of them ate in silence until he decided to open his mouth again.

“I’ve never asked you this, but it just crossed my mind. Do you picture yourself as a couple with anyone?”

The question took Jihoon by surprise. Woojin looked at him, genuinely curious, and Jihoon scrambled to find an answer.

Of course he fumbled with his words.

“I...uh...never really thought about it,” Jihoon coughed, playing with his hands, “What about you?”

“Me? Hmm…” Woojin thought aloud, “Not really anyone at the moment. I’ve just been so busy with promotions and now our drama, so love has kind of taken the back seat in my mind.”

That was the last time they talked about love, going on to discuss the script. Jihoon didn’t mind; him and Woojin liked to work outside on the script together. They pulled out their scripts, repeating lines for the other to hear and critique, coming up with different ad libs to use in different scenes. From the side, the waitress smiled at the two of them; Woojin and Jihoon’s dedication to their jobs was heartwarming.

Finishing their chicken and licking their fingers (They both strongly believed there was no other way to eat chicken), they left a generous tip on the table, put their winter clothes back on, and headed out once again.

 

* * *

 

It was officially winter. Seoul was now a marvelous wonderland, the streets covered in fluffy white and the faint tune of Christmas carols echoing wherever you walked. The stores boasted shiny presents in their display windows, and a merry Santa Claus was seen at every street corner. Woojin and Jihoon took in the pretty sight as they walked side-by-side.

The cold air nipped Jihoon, making his cheeks, ears, and nose turn an apple red. Woojin took notice of this, chuckling at his friend, who was now desperately trying to stay warm.

“Jihoon, why’re you wearing such a thin jacket? It’s almost midnight and it’s the middle of winter!”

“I thought the chicken would keep me warm.”

Woojin deadpanned at his dumb yet earnest response.

“Oh my god, I’m best friends with an idiot.”

“Yeah, whatever, “Jihoon shot back, “I’m not the one who once used salt instead of sugar to bake my mom cookies last year for Mother’s Day.”

“Hey, it was an honest mistake!”

“The key word is _mistake_ , not _honest_.”

The two continued their playful banter until they made it towards their shared apartment complex. They happened to even rent apartments next to each other (the perks of going apartment-shopping with your best friend, right?) and stopped in front of their front doors. Jihoon leaned against his bright red door as Woojin slouched against his blue one, the two of them bursting into a fit of laughter before sharing a sentimental moment. It was now midnight, snowflakes now drifting to the ground, and all was quiet.

“You know, Hoon,” Woojin blurted, “Not to be a cheesy shit or anything, but it’s kinda crazy how we’re supposed to be lovers in the drama, but nothing feels like it’s changed.”

“I could say the same thing!” Jihoon exclaimed, raising his hands, “It just feels…”

“Natural,” the two of them softly said in unison.

Woojin raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, were we separated at birth? I swear, we’re always thinking of the same thing.”

“If that’s the case, I’m definitely the better twin. I’m already the better Park.”

“Keep dreaming, Hoon. Keep dreaming.”

“I am glad though,” Jihoon said, ignoring Woojin’s remark, “I’m seriously proud of how far you’ve came, Wooj. I still remember when you thought you’d never debut, yet here you are; one of the biggest idols now _and_ you’re my co-actor! Crazy how things work out, huh?”

“And says you!” Woojin shot back, “You’re Park Jihoon, former Wink Boy, present Acting God. Seriously, do you know how much Yerim is obsessed with you? She’s literally always asking me to get her your autograph or to meet the cast.”

Jihoon felt blush creeping up his cheeks once more because of the sudden praise, now trying to cover it.

“Flattery isn’t going to help your case of me buying the next basket of wings, Woojin.”

“No, I’m being dead honest!” Woojin insisted, “I’m super proud of you. Really, I am!”

“If that’s the case, I’m proud of you too, Woojin.”

“You mean that?”

“I do.”

Woojin looked pleased, now grinning from ear to ear. He stood up straight, dusting off the bits of snow that had started clinging to his jacket. Jihoon did the same, and the two bid each other farewell for the night.

“‘Night, partner. I’ll see you at the set tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Jihoon opened his front door and closed it behind him, sinking to the ground. Leaning on the door once more, he closed his eyes, trying to steady his heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“What the fuck?” Jihoon whispered.

He stares up at his ceiling. The way his head goes dizzy and his stomach erupts into butterflies is foreign to him. It’s something he’s never really felt before. He knows this feeling - he’s acted it out dozens of times with co-actors, he’s practiced it in front of his bathroom mirror, hell, he’s even whispered it tons of times on screen.

He panics. This isn’t how he’s supposed to feel; he even promised Director Kim that it was _never_ going to be a possibility.

What if it was just Jihoon overthinking things? Maybe he thinks this way because he’s been going through the motions, and misunderstood them as his true feelings? Maybe they were just truly platonic friends.

But the words kept echoing in his head, as if it was a wake up call.

_It’s natural._

“Oh my god,” Jihoon blurts out, putting his face in his hands.

“Am I really in love with Woojin?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness. my first fic fest. to be truthful, i didn't think i'd even get this done.  
> originally, i was going to have this be mutual pining, but i didn't have enough time to write it out. :( i think that later, when i do have time, i'll definitely continue this...i'm a sucker for 2park fluff.  
> anyways, how did you enjoy it? i hope it was okay! i'm honored to be in this fic fest   
> with so many amazing writers! i hope this was okay.  
> 


End file.
